


Beyond The Wreckage Of My Pain

by Swords_And_Serpents



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Sick Jughead, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_And_Serpents/pseuds/Swords_And_Serpents
Summary: Betty was waiting at Pop's she had asked Jughead on a date. He was meant to arrive half an hour ago and he still hasn't shown up. She was worried sick.As for Jughead, he was actually sick.Jughead falls ill and Betty looks after him like all good girlfriends do.





	Beyond The Wreckage Of My Pain

Jug woke up feeling off. His crappy imune system can never give him a break from getting sick, it seems as though every other week he's suffering with a cold or a stomach bug. Which were the worst in his opinion, he could never stop shivering and he couldn't eat, which was the worst for Jughead.

This time it was a stomach bug much to Jughead's annoyance. His stomach flipped and churned, Jug groaned in pain as his tummy gurgled. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over him, causing him to sit up and rush to the bathroom. Lukily in the small trailer it was only one door down, however with his aching limbs it felt like a mile away.

He made it to the bathroom in just enough time to flip the lid of the toilet seat open and throw up inside. When he finished puking his guts up, Jug retreated to the old, battered couch in the living room. It had never looked that appealing, but right now it was heaven for Jughead. He curled up on the couch, clutching his aching tummy and a blanket over his shivering frame.

Betty was waiting at Pop's she had asked Jughead on a date. He was meant to arrive half an hour ago and he still hasn't shown up. She was worried sick.

As for Jughead, he was actually sick. He rushed up to reach the bathroom again, nausea bubbled deep inside his stomach, his limbs were weak they felt of lead. He stumbled through the trailer trying to reach the bathroom. But he was too slow, his stomach too upset. He ended up vomiting all over the floor just inches away from the bathroom, "Shit." He mumbled hoarsely.

Betty had enough of waiting, she sent him a text to see if he was coming and he still hadn't replied. Not even read it! She needed to make sure he was okay. Betty knocked on the door and waited. There was no reply. She found that the door was unlocked, she walked in seeing the most heartbreaking thing she could ever witness. Jughead, on all fours throwing up bile, she walked towards him, crouching by his side. Betty rubbed his back softly in away to comfort him.

Once Jug finished he felt so weak he could collapse, however before he could he was lifted to his feet by Betty. "Sorry." was all he could muster to say, his throat was raw and sore, his sickness had left him drained of all energy. "Don't be sorry Jughead, everyone gets sick." She smiled sadly as she looked at her plale and feverish boyfriend. She placed a delicate hand on his forehead, she frowned when she felt the heat emitting from beneath his skin. "You're rather warm Juggie, we need to get you cooled down and rested." He nodded, feeling quite dizzy.

Betty guided him to the couch before his legs would give out. She decided to clean up the mess before anything else, even though Jughead's health was quite concerning. "Betty," He managed to call out "You don't have to clean that up, i can do it." He attempted to stand but Betty carefully sat him back down. "I honestly don't mind Juggie. You try and get some rest okay?"  
"okay." He sighed with a slight shiver as he wrapped the blanket closer around him. "Jug , you're too warm, you should take the blanket off."She took away the blanket and groaned, he was freezing even though his skin felt like it was burning. Betty went off to do the task at hand before she got distracted. After cleaning up she went to the bathroom and got a thermometer and some Tylenol.

She walked back over to the sick boy to see him in an attempt to fall asleep, but his shivers making it very hard to do so. "Jughead, I need to check your temperature. Can you sit up for me please?" She said softly. As Jug lifted his head it seemed to hurt more, when he fully sat up Betty put the thermometer in his mouth. When it finally beeped the Betty checked the readout. "How bad is it?" Jughead asked.  
"102.4 Jug. You're going to need to take some medicine to get that fever down." She grabbed the bottle of water that was already on the table and handed it to him along with the medicine. "I don't want to have any water im afraid that it'll come back up." He said quietly. He swallowed the pills dry then laid back down on the couch. As Jughead rested Betty went back to the bathroom to run a washcolth under some cool water, then returning back to drape it over his forehead. She also got the trash can in the corner of the room and bought it over in front of Jughead, just in case. He already seemed to be asleep by the time she came back, she cuddled up with her inbetween him and the back of the couch. Her head rested on his chest, just at the right spot to hear his heartbeat. Soon she found herself drifting to sleep also.

She woke up later with a start. Some jostling from beside her making her wake up with shock. Everything was still and silent earlier. Now she could hear her boyfriend's retching echoing inside the trash can. She rubbed his back tenderly as he continued to throw up before it all just became dry heaves. He collapsed back on the couch with a groan. "God Juggie, you do feel terrible don't you?" She cooed. "Yes as if you couldn't tell from all of this." He motioned towards the trash can and his pale but flushed face. Even though he was sick he still managed to managed to make a few jokes out of the terrible situation.

She laughed along with Jughead for a little while longer before his laughs became groans. "Are you okay Jug?"  
"No, my stomach really hurts." He whined. Betty frowned at this news, as Jughead laid back down on the couch, she got an idea. "I know what will make you feel better Juggie." Without him even being able to reply she placed a palm on his stomach and rubbed gentle circles into it." This always helped when I had stomach bugs when I was little. Is it helping you?"  
"Honestly I do feel a little bit better." He let out a little sigh of relief. "You work miracles Elizabeth Cooper." He smiled as they continued to cuddle up with each other. And maybe it was just from the good care taking or Betty's company, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was feeling a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here. Please let me know if I can do anything to improve my writing.


End file.
